mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution is a crossover fighting game, the third installment in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, and the direct sequel to Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee distributed by Nick Games, published by THQ and developed by Blue Tongue Entertainment for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 systems and THQ San Diego for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portble systems. Jack Halm, director of the previous two games in the series, returns his role of director for the game's third installment. The Game development began in October 2006 with a creative team that included members from several Nickelodeon, THQ and third-party development teams. After delays due to development problems, the game was released worldwide in 2008. Playable Characters * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Henry and June * Zim * Orange Splat Man Newcomers * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Squidward Tentacles * Dennis * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez * Skrawl* * Vexus * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Traloc* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Professor Calamitous * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson* * Vlad Plasmius * Dani Fenton* * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko* * Azula * Ginger Foutley * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * Reggie Rocket * GIR* * Dib * Gaz* * Tak and Mimi* * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* Third-Party * Barbie* * Spider-Man* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Downtown Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Atlantis (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Cluster Prime (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Pupununu (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard)* * The Cramdilly Mansion (Catscratch) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie)* * New York City (Spider-Man)* * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Staff of Dreams (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Airbender staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Black Cuevro * Jibolba * Iroh * Skipper * Venom MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob * Crazy Blob Story Mode * Thug * False Carolyn Ashley Taylor/Sandy Cheeks/Cindy Vortex * False Helga Pataki * Robo Snail * False GiR * False El Tigre * Poultra * Shirley * Tabuu (Final Boss) Story Mode * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Stages * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Assist Trophies Gameplay Group Solo Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Plot Category:2009 video games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DSi games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Xbox One Live Arcade games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Fighting games Category:2008 video games